


Celebratory Parties and Tradition Parties

by Aouregan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aouregan/pseuds/Aouregan
Summary: According to French tradition, it is rude to provide a host of a party wine. English etiquette says that gifts of wine is most gracious.





	Celebratory Parties and Tradition Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Fleur Delacour is one of my favourite characters in the Harry Potter fandom, and I can imagine that there were cultural and traditional clashes between her and Bill throughout their wedding plans. I've largely forgotten about this story and only discovered it on my old FFN account when I was going through deleting things.
> 
> While, I do consider this story to be done and over with, I may revisit it in future and will definitely write it better. For now, I am just publishing this here for the sake of making it easier for me to find my work.
> 
> This was written back in 2013 as part of the 10 Drabbles, 10 topics challenge on the HPFC forum.

According to Fleur, the traditions of the French included supplying one's party with their own wine. However,  _he_ was English and according to British standards, any wine offering was seen as polite and welcoming.

"We French don't go to any party that we are invited to with a bottle of wine to give to our hosts," said Fleur, her jaw set stubbornly and her arms crossed over her chest. Bill had just made the mistake of bringing up English etiquette and had found that the blonde French woman's temper flared up at any mention of allowing guests to bring their own wine. "it insults the host because it is considered rude. It is like you're bragging that you have better wine than they do."

"But..."

"You're marrying into a French family." Fleur brandished her wand towards the stove where a pan filled with cheese choux pastry dough sat. One by one, little balls of dough began appearing on the baking tray that was on the counter beside the stove. "Why can't we do things the French way for once?"

"What am I to do? Write out letters to every guest that is arriving to celebrate our engagement and order them to not bring wine?"

"Everybody who is English," replied Fleur with a sour look in his direction. "because everybody who is a French guest will know better."

Resigned, Bill sighed. "I'll go and tell everybody not to bring wine to our party."

"Do you want to try some French wine?" asked Fleur sounding pleased that he was finally understanding her. "I've got a bottle from Bordeaux that we can taste."

He smiled at her as she went to the cupboard and opened it. "And I've got a bottle from the Sharpham Vineyard that we can try later on."


End file.
